the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
/co/ntainment
What if There was a team of normal humans tasked with dealing with the shit that superheroes don't get to? What if they fought ghosts? What if they only had access to weapons and technologies that exist right now in real life? Well, that's /co/ntainment. History They are a government sponsored organization that acts as the first line of defense against the supernatural. Whether it is a zombie outbreak, demon possession, poltergeist or anything up to a Level Three Lovecraftian horror, they will be there to save the day from the horrors... or die trying at least. In fact, they die (or are at least incapacitated) a lot, all the time, just about every mission. /co/ntainment is truly an equal (death) opportunity career path. If they continue to not die, there are plans to have them deal with things other than the supernatural, such as super villains that super heroes are not currently fighting, they are also responsible for the containment of /co/meleon, which they have a "days since last disaster" counter for in the staff cafeteria... it is frequently set at 0. Since they are a newly established organization, they're still trying to figure out what works best, so far they've found that grouping the surviving members from annihilated teams is what works best since they have the natural talent to come back alive, or at least in good enough shape to send out on more missions. First Line of Defense The core team of survivors are only ever identified by either their rank, self-appointed nicknames, or codenames since they know better than to use their real names in such an expendable line of work. They are essentially a replacement team of bottom barrel/whomever they could get to join after everyone else was gone. They'll probably only be effective because they're non-standard. The Captain A rookie who was suddenly promoted to the rank of squad captain since she was the most experience field agent left after everyone else was deemed "unfit" for service (dead, hospitalized, possessed, etc). She's probably the youngest recruit, but is extremely authoritative due to lessons well learned that "poor communication kills". She does posses one superhuman ability, and that is to see and communicate with ghosts and other apparitions, it is due to this ability that she join up in the first place and continues to still be sane enough to hold her own. Sink He's a guy who has been there too long, that one guy who just never dies no matter what horrible thing happens to him, he just doesn't die. Like being pulled into the underworld, or being turned inside-out, he's even immune to being possessed because ghosts just can't deal with the constant torment that is the inner workings of his mind. Say a ghost goes inside his head, it'll only find the sound of hundreds things screaming in total blackness, and then Sink will call the ghost a pansy as it joins the ranks of screaming things inside his mind. Like some kind of spectral sinkhole (which is where his codename came from). Chronologically he's 25, but due to time travel and his aging being stopped in the future, he is forever 59 years old and cannot ever retire. Twitch He's a jumpy, twitchy guy who thinks by not bathing very often the ghosts won't be able to detect him as easily. His logic goes as follows: "Ghosts look like wisps, right? Well, when people smell, you get a lot of stink-wisps. Ghosts can only see in wisp-o-vision, so I camouflage myself with wisp." When told by The Captain that ghosts don't actually work like this, this exchanged happened: "You don't get it, you just don't--you don't get it! This ain't just stink, man. This is the smell of LIFE! You sweat, you bleed, you... relieve yourself, all that stuff, the dead don't do! The dead CAN'T do! And that repels them! Keeps them away from me, man! The smell of life keeps ME alive and THEM away!" "But wouldn't the... 'smell of life' attract them? Like a beacon? That stinks?" "... You just don't get it!" Trinkets He's a guy who had a lot of miscellaneous religious trinkets on his person, by his logic at least one of them must be working since he's still alive and sane. He ditches all his trinkets upon joining the team since they're all still alive too, but he's still stuck with the nickname. While out on a mission, he gets half possessed/bonded with the ghost of an ex-convict who knows the ins and outs of the spiritual planes. As only he and The Captain can see this ghost, it leads to some interesting conversations at the local bar after hours. Equipment They only have access to non-super equipment; i.e. no laser guns, no jetpacks that fly for any longer than 30 seconds, no giant hover bases, no cyborg enhancements, no nothing of any fantastic arsenal, etc. The standard equipment are mainly whatever guns, knives, and other fancy government surplus (there's not much of that) things their division leader can get them. But they do get riot mechs since those actually already exist. One of the main draws to joining /co/ntainment is that you get taught how to control/pilot/wear a riot mech. Former Members Members who have gone mad, been hospitalized, died, or have been made unfit to serve in any other way. Aside from all the people in the former teams which the main team were in before their current team, we know of one named member. Freak FREAK (a.k.a. Lindsy Harley) ignored the "never reveal your real name" superstition that all veteran /co/ntainment members follow. Her death went as follows: "I'm sick of this shit." "What's up, Freak?" "THAT is what's up! I'm sick of this codeword stuff." "Well, we can give you a new name, it's ... Just ... The werewolf thing ... And the shoggoth ... And that zombie army ..." "That's not the point! My name is Lindsy! Lindsy Harley. Is it so hard to just call be Linds-" Suddenly the monster they're looking for bursts in and stabs her, killing her. Later, at the bar. "She died as she lived: being penetrated by horrible monsters. To Freak!" "TO FREAK!" Ghost Squad Some members don't move on after they die and choose to haunt their former employers, but since most of the the higher ups cannot perceive ghosts, and the former members are incapable to effecting the material world, they mainly just loiter around the compound much to the annoyance of The Captain who sometimes tries mobilize them into a ghost army to help out on missions. Speculations The equipment used by /co/lette and Lovely Ladybug is thought to have been originally intended for them, but was released to the public via a corrupt official or researcher who didn't want it to fall into the government's hands. There's currently a cold case in their department about it and a potential future mission to attempt retrial or interrogation. Category:Projects Category:Characters Category:Groups